Call Your Name
by Kylee Carr
Summary: Tweek Confesses his love to Craig, who rejects him.  Tweek falls into a deep depression and Commits suicide.  One-shot.  My first Song/story thing ever.  Please R R.  Mild Slash.  Also, the song was called Rise above this, I think. All well.


**Call Your Name**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SP! This is a Creek one-shot. This is the first song-story I've ever done. It's to a Seether song called Call your name, hence the title. Here's the main story:

Tweek has confessed his love to Craig after trying to deny it and hide it from Craig. Craig has rejected him causing Tweek to slip into a deep depression. Hope you like!

_Take the light, and darken everything around me._

Tweek was depressed.

_Call the clowns, and listen closley, I'm lost without you._

He had just lost the most important person to him in his life. Craig Tucker.

_Call your name everyday, when I feel so helpless._

Tweek had a bottle of booze and some sleeping pills on his desk. He sat there with a piece of paper in front of him, and a pencil in his hand.

_I've fallen down, and I'll rise above this, rise above this._

He Started to write.

_' To whomever this may concern,_

_ I'm going to to it. I can't take it anymore, not being able to live in a world without the one person I love the most in the world. Mom, dad... I love you and always will. Token, Clyde, Jimmy... you were my Pals. Never forget me. And Craig... My dearest Craig. I love you with all my heart. You knew that though. Even though you have broken my heart, I forgive you. I don't blame you for any of this. No one should blame you for this either. It's just something I have to do. There was one thing I've always regretted..._

_Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken._

_ ... uh, never mind. Just know you guys will always be in my heart. I can't very well say I'm going to heaven, but I will still be here in spirit. At least the underwear gnomes can't get me anymore.'_

Tweek paused. He thought back to earlier that week.

_**Flashback:**_

Tweek spotted Craig. He looked so hot in those dark blue jeans and black T-shirt. He had the hat he had been wearing since 3rd grade. Right now he was talking to Clyde and Token, probaly planning another party. Tweek took a sip of his coffee. He took a deep breath and walked over to where Craig was.

" Hi, gah, Craig!"

" Hey Tweekers," Said Craig " Sup?"

Tweek loved it the way Craig called him ' tweekers'. It made him blush. Damn Craig was making this very hard for him to do.

" Can, gah, I talk to, gah, you, gah, Craig?"

" Sure." Craig said goodbye to Clyde and Token and walked into the boys washroom with Tweek.

" Is everything okay Tweekers? You're looking kinda pale and your cheeks are flushed."

"I'm, gah, fine."

" You sure you don't have a fever?" Asked Craig. He took off his hat and put his forehead to Tweeks to check for a fever. Tweek saw this as a chance to go for it. He pulled Craig's head closer to his and kissed Craig's soft lips. He didn't know what he was thinking, but it felt so good. Craig's mouth tasted like cigarettes, but Tweek didn't care. He was with the one person he loved the most. Craig. It was if all time had stopped and Craig and him were the only ones in the world. Craig pulled away.

" WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?" Yelled Craig, his cheeks red.

" Craig, I, gah, love you!" Blurted Tweek. He might as well, he already kissed the guy for crying out loud! " Will you, gah, go out with, gah, me?"

Craig's face turned pale, as if he had seen a ghost. Tweek tried to come closer to see if Carig was okay. Craig ran out the door and Tweek started to cry.

Craig avoided Tweek the rest of the week. There was a giant void between the two of them and if they didn't talk about it sooner, it was going to get worse.

_For all we know, this void will grow._

Tweek tried to talk to Craig several times, but to no avail. He was really starting to get worried about Craig.

_Everything's in vain, distressing you though, leaves me open._

It finally hit him. Craig had regected Tweek.

_**Flashback over. Back to the present:**_

Tweek sighed and continued to write.

_' I wondered if things would have turned out diffrently, had I not kissed you, but I don't regret it, I never will. Craig, you were my first kiss._

_ I'm going to go now. Don't hate me. Don't forget about me. Love me always. Good-bye._

_ Love, Tweek 'Tweekers' Tweak. '_

' Yeah, this felt good. Let's leave it at that.' Thought Tweek.

_Feels so right, but i'll end it all before it gets me._

Tweek thought back to all the good times he had with Craig. Craig. ' I love you'.

_Call your name everyday, when I feel so helpless._

_I've fallen down, and i'll rise above this, rise above this doubt._

Tweek opened the pill bottle. He put some into his hand.

_I'll end this all before it gets me._

All he had to do was pop those pills into his mouth and drink the vodka. It would be just like falling asleep.

_I'll end this all before it gets me._

He put the pills in his mouth and grabbed the vodka.

_I'll end this all before it gets me._

He gulped some down.

_I'll end this all before it get's me._

' I miss you so much already Craig.'

_Call your name everyday, when I feel so helpless._

_I've fallen down, and I'll rise above this, rise above this._

He was getting sleepy now.

_Forty-eight ways to say, that I feel so helpless._

Tweek slumped to the floor and closed his eyes.

_I'm falling down, and I'll rise above this, rise above this..._

He felt warm, very warm,

_Rise above this, rise above this..._

As he drifted off to sleep.

_Doubt._

~end~

Tweeks parents found him the next morning and held his funeral a few days later. Craig showed up, and did blame himself. He always regretted the fact that he never told Tweek that he loved him back. He continued to live for Tweek.

That's my story, I hope you liked! Even though this is my first story posted on , it's actually more like my 3rd one shot, but my first Creek one shot. Can't wait to post my Style and Dip one shot! Please look forword to my furture work and don't forget to review!


End file.
